


tell me we're dead and i'll love you even more.

by hasitsclaws



Series: we're inconsolable. [4]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content, really just shameless fluffy drabble sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasitsclaws/pseuds/hasitsclaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate was just sitting there on Seth’s lap, nibbling a stick of licorice as he read some travel map, when she turned to him and smiled and said, “Kiss me.”</p><p>part four of the 'we're inconsolable' drabble series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me we're dead and i'll love you even more.

**Author's Note:**

> no plot points. just fluff. i am weak and i could not help it.

He’s in a car with a beautiful girl and he wants to tell her that he loves her but he can’t, because he remembers a time when he was in a car with a beautiful boy and wanted the same thing and it ruins it, ruins everything.

Kate was just sitting there on Seth’s lap, nibbling a stick of licorice as he read some travel map, when she turned to him and smiled and said, “Kiss me.”

He’s in a car with a beautiful girl and they’re inconsolable.

It was the first time she had let him touch her since she came back: two months, eight days, seven hours. Seth wasn’t going to waste it, not for a moment.

So he kissed her and he kissed her hard, threading his hands through her hair and tugging the way she likes it until Kate was moaning, squirming warmly and helping him take their clothes off. They fell together like it was easy, like it wasn’t tainted by the whisper of his brother’s hands and dead baby’s blood.

 

"I forgive you," she tells him. "I forgave you a long time ago."

"You've made a home with a common fucking thief," he answers.

She sighs. "I know."

 

Kate likes to be on top, Seth’s long since realized, let her roll him underneath of her and smiled as she looked down at him laughing and the sun was catching her skin and she was just so happy and  _goddamn_ if she wasn’t the prettiest, sweetest thing he had ever seen.

 

"No one's perfect," she says as he takes the next turn a little too sharp, jostling her across the front seat. She braces a hand on his thigh to catch herself and squeezes. "We all have sins."

 

Just as he was reaching for his wallet and the rubber inside Kate stopped him, shook her head. “I went to a free clinic. Wonder they have them here, but they do.”

“You mean you--” he started to ask, but she stole the rest of his breath by leaning down close to his ear, lips teasing and kissing and _fuck_.

“I like to feel it when you come inside of me,” she whispered, and it was enough to make him nearly shatter right then and there.

“Fuck, where’d you learn to talk like that, baby girl?” he asked, special nickname used for this kind of time together; it never failed to make her writhe against him.

“From you,” she whispered as she suddenly began to sink down onto his cock, rhythm slow and practiced.

 

"You're a real piece of work." He looks over at her and raises a brow, dares her to challenge him.

She simply shrugs. "So are you."

 

The sounds Seth made as she rode him were inhuman, if anything. Little grunts and whimpers as she took her time, slowed down just as he was beginning to come apart.

“You’re killing me,” he said, and she simply smiled.

“That’s the idea,” she whispered, before beginning to rut against him brutally.

 

"I don't want to say it out loud," he says.

"Then don't," she answers.

 

Seth's always come a little too quick with her, but that’s okay because as soon as he was finished she willingly let him flip her onto her back, get his mouth down between her legs so he could taste every inch of her, salt of himself mixing with her sweetness until it was all he could think about, moaning into her as she came against his tongue.

Kate said his name and not Richie's for once, there at the end.

“Stop looking at me like that if you don't want to say it,” she says.

“Like what?” he asks.

“Like you love me,” she answers. “It won’t change anything.”

They laid together in a mess of tangled limbs and talked about what could have happened had they met somewhere else, in a different place, a different time, a different realm.

“You probably never would have spoken to me,” Kate giggled as she let her head rest against his chest, drawing stray patterns into his skin, along the scarred lines of his tattoo. “Would’ve taken one glance and called jailbait.”

“Probably,” Seth said, outlining the span of her hip with his thumb, following it up to the curves of the rosary on her back. “But I definitely would’ve _looked_.”

 

“Princess,” he smiles back at her, because he guesses he can say it if it won't change anything, not really. “The only thing that _could_ change is that we die, and then I’ll love you even more.”


End file.
